<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling sky by anthiese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352229">Falling sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthiese/pseuds/anthiese'>anthiese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff without Plot, Post-Game(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthiese/pseuds/anthiese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains, in Hateno, it’s like the sky is falling down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/gifts">lentranced</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Mel &lt;3 thank you for the coffee, you know i love you so very much. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When it rains, in Hateno, it’s like the sky is falling down. It calls for her like an ancient prayer, crushing down the wooden shingles and knocking against every window, and Zelda feels it echo in her ears. The pale light of the early morning still makes its way to their room, pushing from behind the hills and cutting through the grey clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link doesn’t let it bother him— he’s always been a deep sleeper, and the time in the wild has made him significantly better at it, but Zelda still presses a kiss to his cheekbone after untangling herself from his limbs, and climbing out of the bed. She descends the stairs slowly, still unsure on her feet, but the weight on her muscles hasn’t been painful for a while now, and there’s a spring in her step as she slips through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fresh air creeps up her lungs, and Zelda steps out of the porch, before raising her head to the sky. The rain and raising sun pour down on her, dancing across her skin and making her shiver, and Zelda closes her eyes, and wraps her arms around herself. She isn’t cold— it’s still summer rain in a region of mild temperatures— but the pressure works with the drops tickling along her skin, helping her body wake up faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she supposed it helps everyone wake up faster, because soon she feels the weight of Link’s eyes on her, and then that of his arms around her waist, as he tries encircling her with a sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Zelda laughs, in a poor attempt at pushing him off, but Link doesn’t relent, not until she’s safely wrapped in the linen and still enough for him to kiss her wet cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you, too,” she tells him. “Any reason in particular why you’re interrupting my moment of peace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link loosens his warm, safe grip on her, to gesture for her to come back to the house, where it’s comfortable and most importantly dry, which Zelda can see he is no longer, and he doesn’t look too pleased about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, won’t you stay with me a moment longer?” She asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally lets her go, considering, but giving Zelda a chance to turn around and hold his hands tight, dragging him along in an unlikely little dance. To her surprise, Link follows, and soon they’re twirling around, barefoot on the dew-covered grass, following no rhythm but that of the roaring downpour— and in all fairness, not even that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her legs start getting tired, Zelda braces herself against his chest, and they make their way back inside the house, soaking wet and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door is closed behind them, and the sound of Link’s laughter resounds in her ears far louder and more pleasant than the rain.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me @anthieze on twt and cc and coffee to throw down or hug it out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>